I love with the crazy blonde
by pinappl3s
Summary: In school shes a girl that gets bullied, at home she is a princess who gets spoiled, yet out in town shes a mafia boss who runs a wanted gang. Then one day a boy founded out the secrets and this made her life change forever.
1. Preview

Chapter 1: Preview.

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

Its raining and a don't have an umbrella again. Not because i lost mine, its because that bitch Lissana and her friends took it.. along with many of my stuff.

"Whatever, they think i'm going to walk home in this? Idiots." i say as i pulled out my phone and called a number.

Seconds later my ride came, luckily i was the last on in my school so none can see this.

"Milady, please get in before you get cold" , i got in the back and to my surprise my brother is in the car as well.

"What brings you here?" i said while waiting for him to replied, but he never answered.

"Not going to spit it out after you can all this way from China? I thought you had a business trip am i not correct?" i say again trying to get answers why hes here. I mean he is really busy carrying father company in internationally.

"Its hard being in my spot." said him still looking away from me, but then turned around facing me. " Our company was at a bug there, a gang came up causing trouble slowing things down."

"You could of told me back at home but you came here directly. What is you real intention?" i asked looking him in the eyes but his face changes from emotionless to happy, "My my, little sis is smart. There is no reason tho, i just wanted to see you earlier that's all." Sabation, stop by the company building." he asked to the driver, "Yes sir".

The car stops a little later by the giant building, "tell dad i'll be back for dinner" he said while getting out the car.

"Hey Sting, its not what you think."

"Don't what your talking about, see you later sis", Said Sting and then a door closed between us an off to my house.


	2. Chapter 1: like me and Natsu

**Chapter 1. "..like me and Natsu"(POV)**

 _Lucy's POV._

Seriously i have much more important things to be doing right now, i'm a busy girl OK. But nooo, i have to sit here listening to some shit that i can't even understand that apparently i will need for my exam, which will get me a good grade.. for that leading to money in the real world which i have Plenty already.

No plenty is an understatement.

"OK, Class over. Miss Strauss, today is your turn on the cleaning duty." Said our teacher who Finally Let us out of this hellhole.  
"Yes Mr Igneel." she replied, with that fake smile. I mean everyone knows shes fake! Just look at her and that 2 pound of makeup on her face and her style of dressing, i know.. don't judge the book by its cover but look at her! Even the boys are scared of her.  
Well not that she really care, there's a rumor that she's dating the most popular boy... Nashi? i think it was.. or was it Naruto(:3)?.. i don't even know and i don't even care.

I walked out the classroom along with the others but obviously Lisanna had to stop me because i was the last one.

"I'm trying to leave, can you move please?" i asked nicely as possible which was near impossible.

"Are you trying to start something huh? Look you poor wrench, i have to go meet my boyfriend OK. I don't have to do this- cleaning, and I'm not getting myself dirty. So do it for me otherwise you will see what will happen" -and its not like you have a date or anything.. like me and Natsu" she added and hissed.

"Fine whatev-",

"Great!" Handing me the broom then leaving me alone in the room.

What a little ?! Even worse she called me a poor wrench!? Poor? POOR? BITCH I MAKE MORE THAN YOU WHEN I'M BREATHING?! and she have so emphasis that she wants to meet her boyfriend. i know i don't have one, but that's because I'm a busy human okay, i don't have the time to enjoy young love. sigh~ Just one day i will show her not to talk to me like that. I will show her not to mess with a leader. hmp.

And she expects me to clean this? screw her. I'm leav- *bump*,

"ow. can't you look were you were heading?" i said, while trying to balance my self to get up and then a hand reached out in front of me.

"Are you OK, here." said a masculine voice, i looked up curious and the first thing i saw was..pink hair?

I'm I seeing that right? They do allow color hair in this school, but pink?

Still I grabbed his hand as he offered, "you do know you have eyes for a reason" I said waiting for him to apologies, but he keeps looking around every were besides me.

"Excuse me, you can at least say a sor-"

"Hey have you seen a short white haired girl?" He replied looking at me.  
Short white haired girl? You mean Lisanna? Wait is this..

"Lisanna?" I asked.

"Yeah! Do you know her?" questioned the pink haired boy.

"yes I do.. unfortunately" i whispered, "are you.. na-nashi? I said hoping it would be his name. I would be embarrassing to forget this guys name after I heard his name for so many times around the school.

"Natsu. My names Natsu" he grinned. OK what was that, my heart just made a noise.

"She left earlier, are you her boyfriend?" I asked, but then his face turned to a slightly discomfort one.

"you OK?", "huh? Y-yeah, errm I am" he stuttered, I'm sure he's not right.

"a-ah she went, do you know which way?" he asked. Like seriously can this guy stop talking about her. The suddenly I felt my phone vibrated. "Hang on." I said while opening my phone, knowing it's from my father.

"Uh, sorry but I have to go." I added. "alright, I'll see you around" he said while doing that grin again. Which does look pretty cute actually, wait what?  
But surprisingly he left the door first, leaving me again by my self.

Well whatever. I better get going to, father said he have something important to discuss?

 _Natsu's POV._

Where is she? I can't find her anywhere, i thought she would still be in her class. Playing my emotion like that huh? Just wait till i catch you out. That girl said she left earlier, so i don't know if she is still in school tho.

As i kept walking around i went pass the corridor and saw something familiar in the corner of my eyes through the windows. Lisanna.. and some guy.

I knew it. I knew she was cheating on me, her and him snogging each here at the back of the school late huh. How long have been so stupid that i have not notice yet. This is pathetic.

Yet still, i can't move another step, i can't go forward and confront them. I feel angry, but i feel also.. relived? ..Relived.

I feel happy?

I want her to leave me. I don't want to be with her. It was a one-side love relationship in the first place.

She was only after my money like my friends say, even i don't want to agree but it is true. Every time we go out i have brought her many clothes, bags, shoes and random expensive branded boutique stuff. She was Gold-digging me and i loved her.

No. That was never love, it was lust. That's why i feel this way now.

* * *

 **Thank You for Reading!**

 **Please tell me what to improve its my first time writing :), and i will also try and not do a POV next. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2: Lucy's Reasons

**Chapter 2: Lucy's Reasons.**

Lucy's exhausted.

Lying in her King sized bed at home, She just wants to leave this world for 5 minutes so she can clear up her head.

It turns out that important discussion with her father, Jude Heartfilia, is that he wants her to get married to the son of the rival company so that both company will join forces together. Obviously Lucy refuses and after a short argument, he gave her a chance to find a boyfriend till her next birthday.

Which is Next month.

Suddenly her phone rings causing her thigh to vibrate.

"Hello", answer Lucy in a tried tone.

"Boss, the police is tailing us again, we need your help". Said the other side, but before Lucy replies she sits up on her bed and looked at the clock next to her.

"Call Mira and Gajeel. Ill come later tonight." she continued, then hung up a split second later.

'Fuck. Family problems, School problems and now this.'

I mean, its not always like this in the first place. She did build up a gang for a reason.

 _{Flashback. 11 years ago.}_

 _"Daddy! Mommy! Look, Look!" said a golden haired 5 year old._

 _"Wow. Darling that's a beautiful flower. Isn't that right Honey?" agreed by the woman._

 _"Yes Yes. But i think both of you should come back to the house. Don't stay out there for too long." replied the man._

 _"Yeah." Come on Lucy, we need to go in now." said the woman._

 _"But why? We always stay in the house and we are never out in the garden." Lucy moaned._

 _"Be-because.." the woman said,_

 _"Because its Dangerous and you don't want creepy crawly all over you." said the man, but more in a desperate voice._

 _"Daddy, its fine. I'm not scared of bugs"_

 _"Lucy, its dangr-"_

 _"Its fine. We should tell her. Shes bound to know anyways." Announced the woman. "But we need to go inside Lucy to talk."_

 _._

 _After going inside. The butlers and maids left the room, and is now leaving the family alone._

 _"Lucy, ill just be direct to you Okay." she said gaining a node from the girl._

 _"You can't go outside because you will get killed. Not just you but me and daddy too." confessed the woman._

 _"Killed? Mommy, why?"._

 _"Its because we are the last Heartfilia's. Our ancestors were legends and has been successful each generations, including us. One of them wrote a famous book, and its a great deal to us because in there has a Heartfilia legacy that is directed to the next generations after that."_

 _"What was is mommy?"_

 _"If a Heartfilia does not have the person to carry the name on. That persons life will be given to the public and for those who can claim it will grant there wealth." she stops and looks at her husband who continued facing the window, not Turing around._

 _"I'm sorry. Its my fault. Having me here will put you in danger and I can't give you a brother to keep you alive." said the woman who is now on the verge of spilling tears. Jude turned around and tried to comfort her._

 _Lucy then got up and hugged her along with her dad._

 _"Lucy gets it, she wont go outside. Shes going to be a good girl now." she answered in third person because despite being only 5, she understands everything._

 _._

 _2 months later, Layla Heartfilia was murdered. The killer was called Acnologia, and although it was true that the fortune was granted to be his. It was the 21st Century and he got arrested. For even more unfortunate news, he pay the fees off with the fortune he earned from the murder itself, leading his sentence to life was cut down._

 _The public also hears_ _'s this and after Layla's death, the Heartfilia popularity starts to fade like it never existed before. But still keeping there wealth up and business going._

 _Lucy also researched about her ancestors during the time that has passed, she finds out that the Legacy was forced written by the Public at that time. This causes Lucy's hatred to the society back then, also now._

 _Jude allows Lucy outside but only if her identity as a Heartfilia is kept a secret for her safety. He also got remarried to a woman owning the Eucliffe Corp 5 years after Layla's Passing. However it didn't last long because a year later she died from her secret drug abuse. But during that process, Jude adopted her son keeping her name. Sting Eucliffe._

'Yeah, its for revenge.' Lucy thought.

It was a long time since she had that memory. She made a small gang in secret to her family 2 years ago just to heighten up the toxic in the society a little, but is soon grown bigger than she fought it would. Plus gaining some close friends on the way.

She was a good boss too, although its rare for her to go to their base, she does her best too keep in touch with anyone who left the gang or in the gang, yet at the same time her strict personality and unbelievable physical ability, fighting skills, just makes her the reason why people see her as their leader.

She then got up her bed again to check the time. It's 23:47, seven hours since school.

'There shouldn't be anyone in my school up this late.' Lucy thought.

13 minutes, Lucy used that time to get changed before it hits midnight were 90% of the lights in the mansion is turned off and the other maids and butlers who are not asleep yet, goes to sleep.

She went to her bathroom and on the way grabbed her clothes. Her Baby pink nightgown that was on her body before, is now on the floor. She slips on her black long sleeve, then puts on some denim high weights shorts that extenuates her curves and to finish her look, she puts on her leather jacket.

Now comparing from what she was wearing before, she looks the TOTAL opposite. From princess to delinquent in just a couple of minutes.

This is her secret. Shes a rich glam princess, who is also going to a normal public school but at the same time she is hating on society wanting revenge for taking her mother.

 _Ring~ Ring~,_ Lucy's phone rang and she picked it up after looking at the screen.

"Hello Levi?" answered Lucy. Levy is One of Lucy's Best friend and Her Smartness with Lucy's Fighting skills makes the best duo there is.

"Hey, are you coming?" Replied Levy.

"Yeah. Hang on." Said Lucy before closing her phone.

Before secretly leaving the mansion. She slipped on her boots and climbed out the window, which is on the second floor. But thanks for her athletic ability and the tree outside of her bedroom window, she got out with ease.

As Lucy was walking in the night goosebumps appears on her reveling skin. Not because she was cold since its a summer night, but because she is fighting her two fears.

The dark and being alone. Two common phobias for anyone including a blond haired mafia boss.

"Ah, Fuck i can't stand it. " Lucy cried.

Minutes later, she arrived at a pub with the name _Fairy Tail_ on the building. As she walks in her quite surrounding is now contaminated with socializing voices.

"Lucy! Your here!" shouted a voice that Lucy is familiar with. She walked over to the back of the room, at the bar when she spotted the owner of that voice.

"Hey Mira. Lets start." replied Lucy with a smile on her face.

Mira, or Mirajane is the Sub for Lucy's lead if shes not around. Her sweet beautiful appearance and personality can manipulate people until she shows her aggressive side. With her white fair hair and innocent blue eyes, people respect her just as much as Lucy.

"Kinana, takeover here please", Commanded Mira as she turned facing the short purple haired girl. "Sure."

Mira left her place and walked over to the other side of the bar with Lucy. Then both girls walked over to the other room which suddenly turned into more of a pub than just a socializing place with the place smell of booze and place taken up by drinkers.

They when to the back finding them self standing in front of door guarded by two guys, one with yellow hair and a scar on his right eye. The other is a guy half naked with Dark blue hair.

Once they saw Lucy and Mira they automatically stepped out the way allowing then to pass. They walked through the guarded door leading to another room, but this one has a different atmosphere compare to the other two.

"GIhi. Your finally here bunny girl." Echoed the deep voice.

"I told you not to call me that Gajeel." Lucy said as she walks over to the table surrounded by chairs, seated by the 5 Sub Leaders of the Gang.

Lucy sat on her chair at the very end, while Mira sat on her chair between to a large Hench Man with her matching color hair called Elfman, and a small petite 13 year old girl with Dark long blue hair holding a feline white cat. Yes a girl that's at least 4-5 years younger than anyone else here is part of a Criminal Gang. But obliviously just like Lucy, anyone who's in here had a past that would want to be forgotten.

On the other side of the rectangular table, was seated The deep voiced Gajeel in front of the petite cat lover girl. Next to him was Erza Scarlet, one of the most intimidating member of the group who's ability of manipulating people is a rival to Mira, and one the end of the table was seated by a fair skin girl named Juvia.

Once they settled down the first one to speak was not Lucy but a red haired girl named Erza. After that, some opinion flew over the table and the discussion on how to lose the police on their case was landed on Lucy who has not once spoken since she sat down.

"Lucy what do you think? Juvia knows You haven't said anything yet." asked Juvia.

"It's simple. We can just put the police busy to another gang." Lucy replied. The faces in the room suddenly became interested in those words.

"Continue.." Erza commanded.

"Well we can just put hold the meeting to think a new plan, but to do that we need to slow down the police." Lucy continued, then she turns her head to Gajeel. "What was your old affiliation?", she then turned to look at Juvia. "..Phantom Lord was it?" Lucy said gaining two nodes from Gajeel and Juvia.

"Well it seems you guys get it know, I'll leave the planing to you guys." Lucy stands up preparing to leave.

"Leaving already? You never come hang out with us as much as you use to." Asked Mira, "If you have something on your mind you can tell us. Were not just your people, were your friends" added Erza, who the rest agreed. This gain Lucy a shy smile from the word _friend._

"It's fine guys. I'm busy later today so i need to go home to get some sleep" Lucy said while checking her phone which now say 02:18, 3 hours since she left her house.

"Okay, get home safe." said Juvia.

"Be careful Lucy-san." added Wendy, the small girl who is now half asleep too.

"ah he, Gajeel i think you should take her home too. She's falling asleep." Lucy said to Gajeel. Who toke in Wendy after her parents abandoned her.

"That's what i'm planning to do once you leave bunny girl." Gajeel said who is now gently shaking her so she can stay awake.

Lucy rolled her eyes and left the room. She walks out entering the room that smelled of booze again. But before she leaves the room from the back exit, she walks over to the corner of the room finding herself to her friend Cana, a booze drinker champion.

"Hey. Drinking again huh." Lucy asked.

Cana turned around and leaped over her causing the people to know who Lucy is Gobsmacked. The bar is public, 70% people in the bar does not know there is a Gang's base hiding here.

She gets up and stares at her in the eye, "Lucy. Why's your Boobs so big?" Cana asked seriously, making people around them Dumbfound.

"Cana, your Drunk."

"I KNOW~~~" Cana Purred.

"Anyways, have you seen Levi anywhere?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Yes."

"Cana."

"No."

Lucy then gave up asking a drunk person for information. She signs, feeling bad that Levi called her earlier yet they haven't seen each other yet. She decides to leave the pub and go home, leaving a text for Levi.

As she walks back to her mansion, her fears starts to kick in again leaving her to be paranoid. So she decides to stop by at the late night or early morning convincing store just to steady her feelings.

"Welcome." Said a voice familiar voice near the counter.

Lucy looks up to see the same Pink hair she saw earlier in school.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading! I wrote this late at night so please tell me if there is any mistakes so i can improve.**

 **Also i suck at math so can you tell me if the numbers are correct here! Lucy's Age is 16. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3: Feelings Leveled up

**Chapter 3: Feelings Leveled up.**

It's Saturday 2:43 am, Lucy is dressed like a delinquent and Natsu is dressed like a staff at the convince store.

They both looked shocked. Especially Lucy and Natsu is more surprised that someone in his school would dress like that around in early morning.

"um, hey." Natsu spoke first to break the silence, Lucy then got back in reality and tried to counter the surprises on his face, "a-ah this? This is.. C-Cosplay!" Lucy proclaimed.

"Cosplay? Its near 3 in the morning." Natsu chuckled at Lucy's surprised quick replied answer. He knows that she is trying to cover up but he doesn't really care in anyway that she is dressed like that.

"U-um, Can you keep this a secret?", "Please" Lucy added. She doesn't want the school to find out the had this side of her, it will make her attracted to more attention making the her having the Heartfilia name being easy to find out.

Natsu then made a thinking face, but her obviously wont anyways.

"I'll do anything!" Lucy Spluttered.

This caught Natsu's attention. "Anything?" He smirked.

Lucy is now regretting the idea she said that, she just wants to punch him in the face to he can get amnesia so he can forget the pass 5 minutes.

"Y-Yeah.." She said. Then waiting for her reply she looks up at Natsu who is now Thinking, for real.

"Go out with me." He said.

"Say that again."

"Go out with me."

"Wha-"

"I said Go out with me. You know, become my girlfriend." Natsu Said.

"H-huh?" Lucy quietly screamed. Words that came out of his mouth causing her to blush furiously.

 _'_ she blushed..' Natsu thought. _Doki.. doki.._

"W-why?" She said.

"Because i said so" He smiled. "You said anything right?"

"Y-yeah but.. i.. i barley even know you. Heck i just meet you yesterday!" Lucy Noted.

"True. But i do notice you sometimes. Like your the quite girl that sits in my English and History Class near the windows." He replied.

"W-well isn't there something else i can do other than this?"She asked.

"Nope"

"Too bad. I'm not doing it." She noted.

"Well too bad for you. Looks like there's going to be a rumor around the school about you tomorrow." He smirked again.

"B-but.. you don't even know me. You don't eve-" Wait! aren't you going out with Lissana?" Lucy addressed.

Natsu's expression changed, Lucy knows. She has read many manga to know what happens with that look on Natsu's face.

"Sorry. I didn't mea-"

"Eh its fine. We broke up. I caught her with someone else." He said casually, but this makes Lucy worries.

"Um..-"

"I'll take you on a date. Then wean get to know each other more." Natsu continued.

'Well.. I guess that's OK' she thought. "Yeah.. sure" Lucy Replied.

Great Natsu pulled out his Phone causing Lucy automatically do the same. They both exchange numbers at the counter of the 24 hour convenience store. Thank Lord that there is near no customers at this hour otherwise the both will hold up the line for ages.

"Lets meet up tomorrow. ll pick you up." Natsu said.

"A-ah. No its fine. You can't" She replied just remembering that she lives in a Mansion! I mean she cant have this guy knowing the she is quite in school, dressed like a gangster in early morning and the her house cost millions.

"Alright then how abo-"

"Natsu! Shifts over you can go now! Thanks for today!" Shouted a voice from the back.

Natsu then turned around and shouted back. "No Problem!"

He turned back to Lucy.

"Looks like i'm going home. Is there anything you want to buy before?"

"O-oh a-ah, no i actually came her to warm up.." She said remembering that she came her so she could get confidence back up before going out the dark again.

"What me to walk you home?" Natsu said, while walking to the front of the desk.

"No. Its fine, you seemed pretty tried right now.." Lucy respond.

"Well that's true. But be safe, i don't want my soon too be girlfriend to get injured." Natsu chucked as they both walks outside of the shop.

Lucy ignored the girlfriend comment and is faced more important about her pride. " Do i look like i get injured easily?"

Natsu then scanned her body, "Right now no. But in school then yes."

Lucy had nothing to countered back, its true that in school she cant do much but it was acted for a reason.

"Whatever." Lucy said.

They kept walking keeping each other in company, until they meet a 2 way path.

"Looks like we will see each other tomorrow then." Lucy said causing Natsu to turn around.

"Wait. You live in the girls dorm near school? That's the Rich area." Natsu said in surprised.

"H-ha ha.. Yeah.. " Lucy said while rubbing her head.

"Well. Then i'll message you about tomorrow when i get home Okay."

"Sure" Lucy said with her smile.

"Cya, Lucy!" Natsu Grin.

They both parted separated ways in the early morning. The night is already changing to Blue and Lucy speed up the walk so she wont get caught that she sneeked out. But halfway speed walking she just realized something.

"Wait. How does Natsu know my name? I've never told him before. Does he really notice me in class?" Lucy said to herself. But brushed it off soon after and quickly walks home.

4:54am, Lucy got home 10 minutes ago safely like a ninja and got changed the climbed in her bed. But instead of her tried body sleeping she is texting to Natsu who just got home too.

Both are exhausted after leaving school and staying all night and morning, yet still neither of them can put their phone down. They talked about the Meet up on Sunday and a little about them selves until both finally passed out on there bed after 24 hours of energy used.

Smiling in her bed. Lucy actually feels happy with someone other than her friends.

* * *

 **Thank You for reading!**

 **This ones not that good but i tried *~* I might redo this again!**

 **But good news is, is that I've planed out my Chapters and there will links here and there!**

 **Please review on how to improve my work!**

 _ **Spoilers.. there will be a double date that will involved with drama. Lissana has a past too that links too everything :)**_


	5. Chapter 4: Double Date (Part 1)

**Chapter 4: Double date (Part 1)**

The screen blinded her eyes as she looks at her Phone. Its Sunday 10:00, Lucy just got up after her Long sleep all day yesterday. She did wake up for necessary food and bathroom breaks, even a small meeting but after that she fell right back to sleep. Which is natural for someone to stay awake for 24 hours.

Her phone reads 2 messages, one is from Levy and the other from Natsu.

She opens Levy's Text and reads it.

Levy: _Hi! sorry i couldn't meet up yesterday :( I know you must be tried because of school and you stayed up all day, so gets some rest ^_^ (sent Saturday. 22:00)w_

After reading that Lucy gets a warm feeling in her heart. She then Texts back to her.

Lucy: _dw. i just woke up and i feel energized!_

Then she got on to Natsu's text.

Natsu: _Hey! Just woke up, are you? (sent 09:57)_

3 minutes ago huh? Lucy thought.

Lucy: _Yup i am too_.

Lucy sent back as she got up to go to her bathroom with her phone still in her hand.

Seconds later it vibrated signaling a message. She looks at it and swipes it open.

Natsu: _morning then:) So for our date, lets go to the mall!_

It was his idea and Lucy actually didn't really have an objection too it. In fact it has been quite a while since she went there because she was always busy.

Lucy: _Sure : )_

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." Lucy said as she got out the bathroom when she's done with her business.

"Good morning Princess. Master request you to go eat with him at the table for breakfast." Said a girl with Neo pink hair.

"Morning, and Virgo you don't have to call me that. Lucy is fine."

"Sorry, Punishment Princess?", Virgo said with emotionless eyes and a hint of blushing in her face.

"NO! Ju-Just go tell father I'm coming." Lucy said.

"Yes Princess." She replied and left the room.

Virgo has always been Lucy personal maid, she has been with her for so long that Lucy consider her as a friend but even if Virgo accept that, she still calls her Princess out of her habits and still her Weird punishment enjoyment stuck to her.

Lucy walks down to the Dinner room table and was greeted along the way with good mornings. Yet still she keeps thinking why her father wants to eat together, even surprised the fact that Jude is actually eating breakfast at the family table. He usually eats alone in his room because hes always busy.

She reaches to the table area and walks through the room to her set. As she sits down she realizes that its not just her father at the table.

"Good Morning Sis!" The boy said.

"Morning." she Replied as she looks at him, the looks at her father. "Good Morning Father" Lucy added.

He nodes in approval and got back to eating. She starts to eat, but then before she even took the first bite, Jude started talking "Lucy. Next month is your birthday, and i know we talked about this not long ago but i arrange a Small party for Stings Business Part success last month for next week. During that time i want to you to find your husband there." Lucy just continue eating her Pancakes.

"Dad. I told you, i need no party." The boy said.

"Yes Sting, but this is a great opportunity for Lucy to find a substitute heir for you." Jude replied to Sting and turned to Lucy, "Today i will be going to New York, so i want you to stay and finish my work."

Then Lucy remembered about the meeting with Natsu today.

"a-ah but i have a date today!" Lucy argued. Then the faces of the room changed in to a shocked one. Lucy, a girl who they know hate to meet new people has a date with someone that Jude does not know about.

"A date?" Jude said.

"Well.. its more like a.." Lucy Replied quietly little embarrassed about what she said.

"You have a boyfriend?" Sting chimed in.

"No! Well.. actually.." Lucy continued, "Lucy its dangerous for you and you know why." Jude said.

"But, if you take Sting with you then i will allow it." He added.

Sting faced just turned into a surprised one and Lucy just kinda annoyed one.

"B-but, i also a d-date today.." Sting said quietly at the last bit but everyone heard. Then once again the surprised and shocked expression appeared in the room, including Jude.

"Well. Make it a double date." Jude announced and got up to leave. Leaving the sibling behind.

"Well i guess we have no chose. What time are you going to meet your boy friend?" Sting said to Lucy.

"Friend" Lucy Corrected, even though they just meet 3 days ago but felt like a life time.

"..and.. at one by the mall front." Lucy added. Just remembering the text the sent yesterday morning.

"He's not going to pick you up?" Sting asked looking disappointed.

"No, because if he did then he would know i live in a freaking mansion." Lucy said. Then she got up, "Just meet there with whoever your going with by one. Don't Be late."

Lucy ran upstairs to her room and got her phone to text Natsu about the little change of plans.

Lucy: _Is it okay if i bring my brother and his unknown girlfriend as a tag along? __

Once finished that she walked over to her walk-in closet to pick her outfit for later today. She chose a shirt dress ending little above her knees and picked matching beige kitten heels.

Then she turns her head too look at the clock in the connecting room. 11:20.

"1 hour and 40 minutes" Lucy cried nervous to her self. She picks up her phone and sees a new message.

Natsu: _Like a double date?_

Lucy: _Yeah.. is that okay .._

Natsu: _Of course! Still at 1 right?_

Lucy: _Yup :)_

Natsu: _Got it, Cya there then future girlfriend!_

Lucy chuckled, she gradually accepted his goofiness and enjoys it naturally.

Then walked over to her desk to look up some makeup tutorials on her computer. While watching the flawless girls on YouTube she looks at her diary to cheek at her scheduled.

Nothing booked today so Lucy can enjoy her time and relax, something she never had in a while and hope nothing is going to come up in Fairy Tail.

She starts to get ready with the help of YouTube to for her makeup, a simple natural look.

Time passes faster as she thought and now she is standing in front of the mirror sorting her dress and then grabbed her phone and bag as she walks out of her room.

"Milady, would you like me to take you there?" The driver said as she walks out of the house to the front yard.

"No thanks, its fine. Its not that far anyway." Lucy commanded.

"Well, be safe. Call me if you need anything" The guy next to him replied.

"Of course." She turned around and continued walking out of the gate.

As she kept walking, her hand grabs the phone out of her bag to check the time. 12:52am it says, and then a text message from Sting.

Sting: _I just picked my girlfriend up. We're heading there now. (12:43)_

Her mind hasn't really realized this before and now she has. Who is Stings girlfriend anyways? Is she nice? What if she ruins the date? Does she know about i being a double date?

Not long later she arrives at the front of the mall.

She checks her phone again and sees a message from Natsu this time.

Natsu: _I'm here at the mall, are you there with ur brother yet? (1:02)_

She starts typing.

Lucy: _i just arrived. Im at the front, my brother is coming._

"Whoa. You sure are interesting." Lucy hears a familiar voice and turns around to see Natsu standing with his signature grin.

Her heart started to make a weird _Thump_ sound when she saw him. He was wearing a plain long sleeve jumper, showing that he is a well built man, and blue skinny jeans going with the top, and of course Yes Style shoes.

"I-Interesting? What do you mean?" She asks in confusion.

"Last time i saw you, you were wearing black leather jacket and stuff. Like a gangster." Natsu answered. She also hasn't though of this, what if Natsu tells Sting about what happen in their last encounter?

"E-eh.. Yeah.. um about that can you like, not talk about what you saw me in when we meet last time to my brother when he gets here?" Lucy begged.

"I wasn't planning too anyway. We made a deal about the secret anyways." He said.

"But i'm not even your Girlfriend."

"Yet." He added and smiled. Lucy rolled her eyes but in her mind shes a little happy.

"But still. You are secretive aren't you?" He said breaking the silence.

Lucy smiled and shrugged as if she doesn't know.

"How about this", Natsu added. "tell me about what you were doing that early in the morning and i'll wont say a word."

"What? No! W-what about you! What were you doing?" She argued and faced him.

"I was working in a convenience store", Natsu countered.

"Oh yeah..", Natsu chuckled a little at Lucy being little embarrassed.

"Then.. tell me why you know my name when i haven't even told you before" Lucy added.

"I told you in a way before. I remember everyone name in my class including yours Lucy Ashley." He answered.

"a-ah Yeah.. Lucy Ashley.." she mumbles the end quietly. Lucy Ashley, a fake name that the school has given her too keep her identity as Jude requested.

"Still. I act so quite in school, no one should notice me", Lucy confessed.

"W-well yeah, but i still notice you", he said. "Act? So your so different every time i see you for a reason huh?" Natsu claimed.

Lucy didn't say anything, but Natsu already know the answer.

"I wonder who my brothers girlfriend is?" Lucy continues, trying to move on to a different subject.

"You never met her before?"

"Nope."

She looks at her phone to check the time, 1:12am it says.

"Their 10 minutes late.." Lucy said as she turns around to the car park, thinking Sting might have arrived. Surprisingly she found his car and sees him getting out to walk over to the other side door.

"Never mind their here." Lucy pointed at them for Natsu, who then had a change in expression. Surprised with a little horrified in his face. Lucy got confused and turned back to were Sting was. Her face also matches Natsu when she saw the girl who is holding Stings arm.

"Lissana?"

* * *

 **Thank You for reading! Sorry if it took too long _ and leave a review to tell me how to improve please! ^_^**

 **Lucy is kinda like a Tsundere here i guess :?**


	6. Chapter 4: Double Date (Part 2)

**Chapter 4: Double Date (Part 2)**

As all there eye meet together, they all freeze. Including Sting who is now forced to stop because Lissana is holding on to his arms as she stopped.

Natsu didn't know that he was still in reality. He has forgotten everything around him. He forgotten he had feelings.

Lucy turned to face Natsu, she knows that he is not alright.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Sting said, facing Lissana.

Lissana got back to reality. "a-ah I need to go to the bathroom.."

"There's one in the mall" Sting smiled.

"Y-yeah.." She replied.

Sting and Lissana kept walking, crossing the road to get to Lucy and Natsu. Lissana eyes avoiding the two.

"Hey! Sorry we're late, too much traffic", sting apologized to the frozen couple.

Sting finally notice something was wrong between Lucy and Lissana. He looks next to Lucy, and sees a Pinked hair boy with the same expression as the both girls.

'So this is him', Sting thought. He turned back around to Lucy. "Hey.. are you alri-"

"She's your Girlfriend?!" Lucy burst out, startling the three and Natsu out of his trance.

"Eh? Yeah.. Do you .. Kno-"

"Since when?!" Lucy cut in and added. Her emotion suddenly changed from Shocked to Angry. She does know why; she knows what happened to Natsu like just 3-4 days ago, but she can't believe the coincidence that it was her own brother that took her away.

Yet she seance there's a feeling that there is an explanation for this.

"Come on Lucy, is rude to talk like that. We can talk about each other when we get inside." Sting argued.

"B-but.." Lucy felt pressure on her shoulder. Turned around, seeing Natsu with his signature smile.

"Its fine." Natsu said looking at Lucy, Then turned back around.

"Hey. My names Natsu, you must be Luce's Brother" Natsu asked with his hand out.

"Sting. Nice to meet you. This is Lissana" Sting replied shaking his offered hand. Natsu cringed a little when he heard the last bit.

Automatically they all went inside the Mall with tension around the air, that i'm sure some people in the mall can see the Aura around the group. As they were walking, they awkwardly decided that Lunch is first since its Lunch Hour.

They walked over to the table and sat down; with Natsu and Lucy on one Side, Sting and Lissana on the other side.

"Isn't this place a little too much. I was thinking like grabbing fast food or something." Natsu said.

"Yeah, but its fine right? We can all afford it." Sting replied with a smile. He chose specifically to eat at this restaurant too see how he reacts his manners towards Lucy.

"Whatever, i'm hungry so its fine." Natsu said then turned around to Lucy. " You OK eating here?"

"Yup, i'm hungry too so i don't care." She replied.

After seeing what Natsu did to Lucy, Sting did the same to Lissana. "Sorry i didn't ask you before, but you are fine with this place right?" He apologized to the girl who hasn't said anything yet.

"Y-yeah.." Lissana quietly said. "No need to be nervous" He said back, making a smile on her face.

Natsu and Lucy know what both of each other is thinking. They don't care.

After ordering the food they waited. Silence appeared but Sting broke it.

"So Natsu, How did you two meet?" The blond haired boy asked with a smile, ega to hear.

But instead of Natsu replying, Lucy did "You make it seem like were dating." She said with an emotionless face.

"You are. Am i not correct?" Sting Said. "No."

"Not yet." Natsu whisper, causing Lucy to only hear making her blush a little.

"That's still fine.", "We First meet at School." Natsu continued.

"School love eh?" Sting smirked.

Little embarrassed, Lucy butted in to change the subject. "So when did you and your Girlfriend first meet?" She ask, hoping for some answers for both Natsu and herself

Lissana, who is quite the entire time faced up too see, her eyes meet with Lucy. She who once feels power at school, feels powerless now. Her mind is full of questions too like, How did she met Natsu?, Is Sting your brother?, Why are you so different now?

But she knows that she has no rights to ask.

"I met him a while ago. He helped me out and before i knew it i feel in love with him." Lissana Answered, then looked over to Natsu and looked down.

Silence appeared, but Natsu broke it this time.

"That's nice." He said with a Smile.

"Yeah.. thanks..", She whispered back.

Lucy felt little worried. She taped his leg with hers and got his attention.

Natsu can see it. He can tell what she is trying to say just by looking back.

"I'm fine." He whispers back.

The two pair then broke into their own little conversations ignoring the other pair. Apart from Lissana, who is talking to Sting but at the same time ear dropping Natsu and Lucy.

She is shocked. Shocked that a something like this has happen. Shocked that Lucy and Natsu knows each other, and Shocked that the both have power over her now.

"Oh. Looks like the food arrived." Lucy said.

Lissana snapped out of her mind and saw the waiter handing the plates out.

One by one, the got their meal and started to eat before it gets cold.

"So, after we finish. Is it okay we separate and continue our date?" Natsu asked. Lucy looks up, surprised he said that. Then looked at Sting.

* * *

 _(Flashback- before the date)_

 _"Sting, i want you to keep an eye on that boy. We Heartfilia don't know what he can do." Jude said in a serious tone._

 _"Yes father. However don't you think your not giving Lucy any freedom. Like work wise, i get to travel and so do you, but Lucy always say in Mangolia and never leaves."Sting replies._

 _Jude sighs. "I said it before plenty of time. It is dangerous for the us Heartfilia. I can take care of my self, but Lucy is still a mere girl. She can't even kick a ball let alone defend herself." Jude argued back. "Look, shes your Sister right. Don't you want her to find a good man?"_

 _Sting nodes and agreed._

 _"Good. I will leave to the airport now. Make sure to finish the work and judge carefully." Jude said as he left the doors while the Servant hold for him._

 _(Flashback ends)_

* * *

Sting lifts up his head and smiled. "Sure, why not." He approved. Lucy is shocked, she didn't expect that since she thought that their father ordered Sting to watch over her. Which is true.

"A-are you sure?" Lucy replied.

"Yes of course. Just make sure you text me back when you get home." Sting confirmed.

Lucy nodded, both siblings continued their food, joining Natsu and Lissana; who is quite as ever.

'Sorry Father, but Lucy is old enough now. I know what she is capable of doing.'

After they finish they got ready to leave, but before that the bill came.

"£110? Just for Lunch all together?" Natsu shocked, staring at the receipt.

"Don't have enough to pay?" Sting said in a almost cocky matter.

"No.. its just that.. Lucy.." Natsu turned next to him. "I'll pay for you." Natsu said to Lucy, as he got out his wallet.

"H-huh? No its fine, you don-", "Uh-uh, i'm the one who asked you out today." Natsu grinned. Lissana suddenly felt annoyed, she feels that Natsu has betrayed her yet she was the one who betrayed him.

"It's really fi-" Lucy was saying before Natsu dragged her out of the restaurant after paying.

"Hey Sting, were leaving first. Nice ta meet ya!" Natsu shouted as got to Lucy turn around to wave.

"Natsu is sure interesting." Sting said. "Hey.. Lissana?"

"Huh? Y-yeah, he is." Lissana replied.

Sting grabbed her on the shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Come on. Lets go somewhere fun.", Sting commanded as the couple got out the restaurant.

"Where?", Lissana asked. "Hmm.. The amusement park!" Sting smiled.

"A-are you sure? We came to the mall for no reason then." She said, feeling little guilty for him.

"We didn't came for no reason, I got the information i want. Plus.. you seem.. down.." Sting whispered the last bit but Lissana caught on. Her heart is suddenly filled up with a warm feeling.

"Thank you, Sting.",

"For what?", Sting said in confusion

"For being with me." She said.

Sting released his hand from her shoulder, and patted her head.

"Dummy.. i love you." He said and held her hand.

* * *

"Ah! Fuck, why can't i get him"

"Stupid, let me get him for you!"

"Ah.. hey! N-noo!"

"Luigi! Your meant to go left a bit!"

"Ha? Ah! Crap.. that was my last turn too!"

Sound of coin machine covers the two couple rage over a claw machine, as Lucy wastes her money on a 'Eren' toy.

"Awwwwwwww. I really want it.." Lucy whispers as she walks away from the claw machine.

"Hey! Luce, Where you going?", "To get some more change!" Lucy shouts back.

Natsu took that time to start using his skills on the machine to get the plushy that she wants. As he does that his mind wonders, why Lucy is so mysterious? She dresses like a delinquent 3am in the morning, her house is not in the girls dorm but in the rich neighborhood, and now her personality is different to how she was 20 minutes ago when her brother was there.

Not that Natsu is complaining. He likes that about her. He likes how she is different.

Then one moment to another, Natsu won the Eren toy.

He walks over to Lucy, who is behind another person getting change.

Natsu smirked, He gently grabbed her shoulders from behind.

"Boo", He bursts out. Lucy jumped in fear for a few seconds before smacking Natsu in the chest.

"You Idiot! You scared the fuck outta me!" Lucy growled.

Natsu laughed at her reaction. "You shoulda seen your face!" Natsu continues to laugh and Lucy got annoyed by every second he laughs.

"Whoa, geezz. Calm down Ok." Natsu said while still recovering from his LOL's. "Here, as an apology."

He got the plushy out and held it in front of her. Lucy suddenly recovered from being angry.

She imideatly grabbed it and hugged the toy. "How? When?" Lucy manage to say.

"When you were queing up." Natus replied, "I never thought you want it that badly" He added and chukled.

"Well.. yeah.. i need it for my collection..", she says.

"Intreasting.."

"What is?, Lucy asked.

"You."

"Again.. is it because i was wearing a leather jacket and stuff, and now i'm wearing the complete oposite?" She says.

"Yup. But also you have an Otaku side to you", Natsu added.

"I am not an Otaku!", Lucy defends

"Defensive much?" Natsu laughed a little, "Well.. whats wrong with liking anime?" Lucy defends again.

"Nothing's wrong. In fact Attack on Titan is a good anime." Natsu said.

"You watch it too?"

"Yup."

"What about One Punch Man?"

"Saitama is my hero."

"One piece?"

"Only the manga."

"Oh. So you like anime too?", Lucy asked i an almost exited way.

"I never said i didn't."Natsu replied and then smiles, causing Lucy heart to beat a little faster than usual.

"W-hatever.."

After Lucy has gotten her change, the two continued to have fun and talked about some of their interests.

Soon it was already getting boring to the two if they stay in the arcade for too long, so they walked out and went over to some shops to check around.

They stopped by a clothing store called Bars and Beast.

As they walked in, they were greeted by a voice that Lucy has heard so many times.

"Welcome, would you lik- Lucy?" Said the White hair girl, who is standing in front of shocked Lucy and confused Natsu.

"Mira? You work here?", Lucy asked.

"Yup.. This is?", Mira then turned to Natsu. She is supirsed that Lucy is out in the mall with someone that's not part of Fairy Tail(Gang).

She was about to speak, but Natsu bet her to it.

"I'm Luce's boyfriend." Natsu grinned. Mira heart filled with happiness; then looked at Lucy, who's face is shows a tsundere in love.

"Were not. His names Natsu", Lucy corrected.

"Aw, still cute. You look like a power couple.. so cute and cool." Mira said. "Natsu, is you want to know anything ask me okay.. i have some dirty secrets of Lucy."

"Huh? Wait! N-"

"Sure!" he replied.

"Great, now make sure not to make any Nalu babies. I'm not ready-","Mira, Stop." Lucy said in a cold tone. Mirajane stopped, she has forgotten about the boss Lucy inside of this Lucy.

"Okay. Okay." Mira smiled. "So, do you need help picking outfits?"

"Actually yeah." Lucy answered.

"Over the back has some of your style." Mira said as she walks over to the back. The two then also followed along.

Then as the two girls was looking at the clothes, Natsu decide to pick an outfit for Lucy.

He walked over to a Long beige dress and picked it up; his eyes notice the price and suddenly memories of him and Lissana came up.

Natsu froze in his spot. Keep thinking about her and why is she so different early today.

"Hey.. Back to reality please." Natsu heard and broke out of his trance.

"Huh?" Natsu manage to say.

"I said, do this look good?" Lucy asked and holds up a tight leather dress.

"Yeah.. but.."

"But?" Lucy asks. "What is it? Is it ugly?"

"No. Its just.. your boobs can't fit in them can they?" He smirked as Lucy appers in 50 shades of red on her face.

"Pervert!"

Natsu laughed. He really does enjoy spending time with Lucy.

"Hey.. Luce?" He said. Lucy turned around again.

"It's really fun being with you. I don't even know why since i only meet you like 4 days ago", Lucy heart thumped, Natsu continues.

"Having you here just takes all the bad memories of me and Lissana away", Lucy was happy. She was happy that Natsu made her happy and that she made him happy too. Natsu smiles and Lucy too.

Suddenly a noise behind Lucy, sounding like a shattering glass, startled the two. Lucy turns and sees Mirajane on the floor picking up the hanging.

"Are you Ok?" Lucy asks and walks over to Mira.

"Yeah.. i'm just kinda tried that's all." Mira smiles.

The Both then notice the liquid coming out of her eyes.

"Mira! Your crying!" Lucy said without realizing, she then automatically walked over to her to comfort her.

"Huh?" Mira moved her hands to her face and feels the warm tear running.

"Whats wrong are you Ok?" Natsu said, "Mira!" Lucy continues.

"N-nothing..", Mira replies. Lucy was worried, she has never seen Mira cry before. She knows its serious.

"Mira!" Lucy said again, and she gave in.

"L-Lissana.." Mira whispers and Lucy heard.

"Lissana? You know her?" Lucy asks, feeling surprised that Mira might know her.

Mira looks down.

"M-my missing sister is called Lissana.."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Sorry i didn't update earlier! I'm really business with Homework and Exams so i don't have time to write _ i will try tho!**

 **AND PLEASE CHECK OF MISTAKE BECAUSE THERE ALWAYS SOME IN A CHAPTER, LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEW! 3**


	7. Chapter 4: Double Date (Part 3)

**First, I would like to apologize for not updating in a month! Sorry! I had to do a 1 week study, then when its finally over.. I had no WIFI FOR 2WEEKS :-;(cries_) and the rest of the days i have been lazy and slacking off _/Sowry and enjoy..**

* * *

 **Chapter 4- Double Date (Part 3)**

"Lissana is your sister?!" Natsu confirmed without noticing.

Mira was about to reply, but Lucy spoke first.

"Wait wait wait. There are many Lissana out there, it might not be her." Lucy called.

"Y-your right." Natsu added.

Suddenly Lucy realized their still in the clothes store. She turns to Mira and helps her up from the ground.

"Mira we should talk about this.. Come to Fairy Tail tonight OK. Bring Elfman with you too" Lucy commanded as the word from the boss. Mira nodes.

'Fairy Tail?' Natsu Thought.

"Lucy?" said a voice.

The three turns around and sees a girl with long dark blue hair.

"Wendy? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, shocked to see many known people today.

"What do you mean? To go shopping of course. What are you doing here, you don't normally come to the mall", Wendy ask. She then notice that theirs another person besides Mira with Lucy.

"Oh~I see.. Your on a date!" Wendy exclaimed, Lucy blushed and Natsu chuckled.

"Its cute right. " Mira added and smiles.

"Yup" She smiles; unknowing that something dramatic happened, leading Mira to cry a couple minutes ago. "Mira is your off shift yet? You promised ice cream!" She added.

"Oh! Yeah, i'm off shift in a couple minutes. Come to the back with me and will ask the manager."

As they walked off Mira turned around and waved.

"Take care of her, Natsu!" She smiles, "Sure!" He shouts back and Lucy couldn't help but smiles too.

The two was then left alone at the back of the store.

"Lissana huh..", Lucy signs. She thought that they both look similar with the white hair and blue eyes, but she scraped that thought thinking that one of her best friends and her most hated person being related is impossible.

"They do look similar.." Natsu added, Lucy nodes

Suddenly Natsu remembers, "Hey you said something about Fairy Tail before.." ,'Shit.' Lucy thought.

"Ah.. R-really? I don't know what that is.." She replies

"Liar."

"Huh. N-no! How could you be so sure anyw-"

"Because you blink when you lie, you did it when you said you were cosplaying at 3am" Natsu smirked. Lucy froze.

"I bet you were at Fairy Tail that night! It explains why you dresses like a Gans-" Natsu said before Lucy lunges over to cover Natsu's mouth.

"Shh! Your too loud. Were still in a store remember!" Lucy scolded, then decided on the spot to drag him out of the store.

"So. Its true" Natsu said after being released, they then both carried on moving to the next store

"So what if its true, am I not aloud to go to places like that huh?" Lucy inner self glares.

"Ah no.. is just your.. Interesting that's all.."

"Again! Interesting this, Interesting that! Whats so Interesting about me?" Lucy said and turns to face him, not realizing that his face was 5cm apart from hers; causing deeps shades of red painting her face.

Natsu lets out a little laugh and pulls back.

"You just are.. your so mysterious you know.. your so different.. and weird.." Natsu said, Lucy ticks after hearing the Weird part.

"Weird?!"

"Yup. Your a weirdo."

"Excuse me?"

"Your Excused", Natsu replied making Lucy annoyed every second, which makes Natsu Laugh and again making Lucy annoyed even more. He slows down this tune of laugh as he then saw the clock.

"Its nearly half 5, What time do you have to be back?" Natsu asks, Lucy looks up at the clock.

"Around 8 or 9 should be fine." As she thinks about the time it would take her to get change and sneak out to Fairy Tail.

"Well we should make the most out of what time we have left then!" Natsu exclaim as he Grabbed Lucy's hand and ran.

"H-hey!" Lucy manage to get out but Natsu ignored her and continues to run while smiling. Lucy eventually gave in and the couple stopped by whatever shop interests them, even catching a movie before 9:00pm came in.

"Its 8:56 already?!" Natsu claimed as he looks at his watch.

"Well the fun has to end sooner or later.." Lucy said as she looks up to the star-e sky.

The two sigh, creating warm breath of cloud coming out of their mouths as they currently sitting side by side, on a bench, in a park.

A minute of silent has passed before Lucy broke it.

"Thank you, Natsu."

"For what?", Natsu said in confusion.

"For letting me come to my senses.." Natsu faces her in more confusion.

"..and letting me have faith with people again." She continues, not looking at Natsu.

"Luce your not making sense to me.." Natsu complained.

Lucy turns and faces him. She decides to tell him everything even though she don't know why she would say it to such person but, Lucy has a feeling that she can trust him.

She turns to face him but quickly turns back to the sky.

"My names not Lucy Ashley.. its Lucy Heartfillia"

Natsu turns around facing her, "What?"

"I'm part of the Heartfillia Family." Lucy said, not sure if shes feeling relived that she finally told someone besides Fairy tail or feeling scared if Natsu will take advantage.

Silent passes making Lucy worried. She turns around to see Natsu facing her, but with his eyes closed.

He suddenly opens his eye, starling Lucy a bit making her anxious about what he is about to say.

"Ok."

"Huh?", Lucy chocked. Does he not want to say any more? Just Ok, Lucy thought.

"Whats the big deal? Were you keeping that in the whole time.." Natsu smiles making Lucy a little relived.

"..You know, i don't really like that Legacy thing anyway. Its messed up, so i understand why you would have to have a different name..." Natsu continues and then noticed Lucy's worry face.

"Don't worry i wont say anything, that will be messed up of me."Natsu added.

Lucy Smiles but it didn't lasts long. "But tha-"

"It's not all right?" Natsu jumped in. "Your also hiding something else behind your family's back besides your classmates right"

Lucy couldn't say anything even though her mouth was opened. Until she finally mange to let out one thing from her brain

"How did yo-"

"You have a split personality towards when Sting was here and when he was not, You also dress differently too. A noble like you wouldn't wear a leather jacket", Natsu guessed, however Lucy wasn't impressed. Not because he was right, but because Natsu didn't let her finish what she said twice.

"Your right." She signs and looks back up the sky. Natsu looks at his phone to check the time.

"Hey Luce.. it's 9:17. You should get back home, its getting late." Natsu said as he stands up; off the bench.

Lucy then stands up too. "Your right."

The two then starts walking back. Both of them used up their energy again from another day.

"Hey. Let me take you back to your house, its getting dark so.." Natsu insists.

"Sure" Lucy smiles. She has nothing to hide anymore anyways.

As they walk underneath the Dark night Lucy thought that instead of telling him about Fairy Tail, she should just take him to see for him self.

"Hey Natsu. Come to Fairy Tail with me"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! ^^ ..abit of Deja Vu here..**

 **If I make any mistakes, please tell me in the reviews! Because I know I will make some..**


	8. Chapter 5: Strauss

**Chapter 5: Strauss**

(Lucy POV.)

What the fuck did i just say? Why did I say that? And all the other things before to!

Is not like I trust him.. right?

Hes dangerous. I can't be so naive like this right?

"Fairy Tail? ", He replies... Shit.

"Um.. Yeah. I want to show you something."

"Okay. Lets go then" He said, then walked of to a random direction. That turns out to be correct.

"Wait. Do you even know where your going?" I let out while following him

"Of course I do. I go there a couple of times before." He turns and Smiles.

I ignored the unknown beating in my chest and continued to walk. Then i realized.

Why the hell am I doing this?

He's going to know everything about me if I continues to spill out my secrets.

But still. I can't turn back now.

(Normal POV.)

The two continues to walk to Fairy Tail.

They shortly arrived minutes later, since with the twos company.. time goes faster.

"Um.. So.. Why we here again?" Natsu Said

"Just wait and see"

Lucy walks in first and Natsu follows her in.

As the both step in the room, the loud noise hits them.

Lucy goes to the back and again, Natsu follows her.

He next sees a familiar face, Mirajane.

"Hey Lucy! Yo- Oh. Natsu, Hello" Mira smiles while Lucy returns one too. Natsu nodes, feeling awkward he decides to ask something.

"Luce, tell me again why were here?" Natsu said

She turns around to him. "I want to tell you a secret.." Then turns back to the white hair girl.

"..and Mira I wan- We both want to know about your sister Lisanna" Mira eyes widened, surprise she would bring it up that quickly.. even though she was expecting it.

"Yes boss" But suddenly regretting she said that

"Boss?" Natsu asked, "Luce, you run Fairy Tail?"

"u-uh-", "No its fine. I want him to know anyway" Lucy replies.

"No I don't run Fairy Tail. I run Fairy Tail" She confessed but Natsu was confused.

"Huh?" He let out, giving a confused look.

The both girls giggled a little about his reaction.

"Never mind Natsu. Just come with me" Lucy said as she walks over to the other room that smells like perfume of beer.

Natsu and Mira follows her, ending up at the back of this room, by a door with two guards.

The three walks though the door with Lucy's permission and ended up in a corridor that leads to the Fairy Tail meeting room.

"Whoa. This was here the whole time?" Natsu let out, admiring the decorations on the wall.

Suddenly they hear a familiar little girl voice.

"Lucy! Your here!" Wendy yells and runs up toward Lucy. "Yeah" Lucy smiles.

"This better be important for you to suddenly to call us here" Gajeel said, sitting in the seat already.

"It is" Lucy replies, thinking about Mira. Who kept up the smile the whole time.

"Mira pleas-" Lucy said before being interrupted by Erza. "Whos that?"

Lucy glares at her, making Erza lower head. Signaling her apology for cutting her in.

"This is Natsu. Hes related to this topic were about to speak in a way." Lucy said.

"Wait. wait. wait. I'm so confused. Whats going on here?" Natsu asks

"I'll tell you later" Lucy turns and replies. Making the others expressing an worry face.

"Don't worry. He's safe" Lucy assured. "Mira. Can you tell us about Lissana?"

Mira's expression sadden... while Elfmen's eyes widen. "Lissana? What? How did you.. What?" Elfmen said in shock.

"I need to know about her. No questions." Lucy said.

Elfmen looks at his sister. Mira nodes.

"Lissana's our sister who went missing 10 years ago" Mira stated, with sadden eyes.

"The past was really terrible and chaotic. Things were dark." Elfmen added.

"We three ran away from home. It was the best decision. But unfortunately lost her on the way", said the white hair girl with tears in her eyes. "We don't know if shes dead or alive.. I want to see her" Mira cries as she collapse on the floor with her hands covering her face.

Elfmen and Juvia, whos the closes, got up to help her.

"Mira.." Erza whispers

"Things would have been a lot easier if I known your last name.. But I guess because of your past you don't want become known as part of that family. Am I correct?" Lucy said. Mira and Elfmen nodes.

"Mirajane Strauss, Elfmen Strauss. Right?" Lucy said, as the siblings eye widen in shock.

"Your Sister is called Lisanna Strauss. She goes to my school... also is his ex" She added and pointed behind her to Natsu, who looks like hes being drowned with different emotions and just confused in general.

"S-shes alive?"

"Yup" Lucy smile.

The two got up with the help of Juvia by their sides. Both looking relived and shocked.

"So not that we cleared this up. Natsu, I need you to tell me what you know about her. She's hiding something for sure." Lucy said, looking at Natsu with a serious face.

"I-I know nothing out of ordinarily about her. Shes just like any other school girl right?" Natsu replies

"If she was just any other school girl, then how is she even living? She has no support with her", Elfmen bursts out.

Natsu sighs and looks at Lucy, hoping she would concluded something; she does.

"My brother Sting is supporting her. It has to be." Lucy resolved.

"Sting? What? What do you mean?" Mira asks, confused.

"It was an unexpected coincidence. Me and Natsu was spouse to go on a d-dat-date.." Lucy stutters at the last part, while the rest of the girls in the room giggles. "erhm. Father told me I have to go with Sting, so a double date. He and Lissana are together." Lucy finished, still trying to hid away her red cheeks.

Lucy turns around to see how Natsu was doing. He nodes, telling her to go on.

"Lissana cheated on Natsu with Sting. My guess was that, Sting was actually was already with her, but she doesn't want anyone in school to find out.. so to put it in a simple way, she dated Natsu to cover everything up." Lucy continued. Everyone turned to Natsu in worry, especially Elfmen and Mira.

"Ah. Yeah don't worry.. I'm over it Haha." Natsu confirmed truly.

"Yeah.." Mira whispers, "I'm sorry for her behalve" Mira then added.

Natsu laughs it off and smiles. "It's fine. It's fine. I have Luce now!" Natsu smiles and gently grabs Lucy's shoulders.. but before he could speak again, or Lucy to move, Erza and Gajeel already have guns pointing at him.

"Get your fucking hands off the boss right now!" Erza yells, causing Natsu to releases her in fear.

"Its fine Erza, Gajeel. Hes no harm" Lucy confirmed as the two lowers their weapon.

"Holy fuck.." He manage to slip out, while still in shock.

"I think you know whats going on now. I don't think I need to explain it.." Lucy said.

"Do you run a g-gang or something?" Natsu asks. Making Lucy to just do one thing, Smile.

"So.. you brought me to a place like this.. is to show me that this is your base and all?" He asks. Lucy nodes as the others stay quite.

"But this is a big secret ya know. If i was you i would keep it a secret. Why would you tell me?" Natsu asks even more.

"Too be honest. I don't know" Lucy replies with a straight face, even deep inside, she knows the answer to it. "But I know for a fact that i have to tell you."

"I see." Natsu said. "I'm sorry. Its just too much too take in, in one day..", Lucy nodes in agreement. "But too be honest. I don't really care either you are a rich princess or a leader of a gang." Natsu continues, shocking Lucy and the others.

"However.. our deal now has been extended even more " Natsu smirked

"Wait what?!" Lucy bursts out, scared that Natsu would want something more from her.

As Erza began slowly drawing her gun, Natsu smiles. "Not as in that way. Is just that our promise has been secured even more now" Natsu grins making Lucy heart ache.

"Fine." Lucy said. Hoping the convocation would stop. She turns back around to the white hair girl.

"Her personality is also quite different. I guess it has affected her behavior.." Lucy said to Mirajane.

"What do you mean? Is she bad at school?" Mira asks in confusion.

"I don't really know how to put it.. But seeing her today is like seeing a different person from which she is at school." Lucy replies. "I want o confront her. The barrier between you guys need to be broken.."

Mira nodes in agreement. "Thanks Lucy" Elfmen added, making Lucy smiles.

Lucy next grabs her phone to check the time, "Look Natsu, we have school today" She said as she turns to Natsu with her phone, showing the numbers: 01:21am.

"I'll do it today somehow. Its better to sort things out early as possible." Lucy said to the brother and sister as they smiles.

"Yeah.. you should go home. You have school today so you need to prepare." Mirajane said. She then turns to Natsu. "I'm sorry for involving you and make you stay up so late." She apologize.

"Its fine" Natsu laugh, "I'm use to it anyway." Lucy then quickly thinks of him working in a late night connivance stop.

The two prepares to start walk out of the room until Lucy turns around.. "Gajeel, Wendy was asleep the whole time. You should take her to bed"

Gajeel turns around to see a petite girl asleep with a white cat plush in her chest.

"Yeah yeah" Gajeel whispers.

-Outside-

The two starts to retrace their steps back to where they originally came from until then stopped at the two way path end.

"Thanks for inviting me. It was fun" Lucy said to Natsu who smiled in return.

"No problem, It was fun too.. a very Interesting day.." He replies. Causing Lucy to roll her eyes, smiling, at the words 'interesting'.

"Crazy right?"

"Totally."

"Well I guess I will be seeing you a school?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah.. Hopefully" Natsu said.

"And.. um.. you won't tell anyone what happen today right?"

"I won't"

"Okay.. if you do, I will honestly have to kill you.." Lucy threatens with some actual truth.

"Yes yes" Natsu laughs. "I won't tell, there's no point anyways.." He smiles.

"well I guess we should go home.. We have school in-" Natsu checks his watch. "Less than 6 hours" He chuckled, Lucy smiles.

"Yup. Well Cya then" She said and walks off to her direction, not turning back. Yet still, Natsu waves at her. "Bye Luce, Ill see Ya Today!" he yelled, then turns to run home.

Lucy giggles a little about his goofiness when she glance back seeing him running. She never had so much fun in her life. She never experienced this feeling, and the most surprisingly, she never thought that this happen so quickly.

Once she arrives back home safely she walks in happily, not because she had fun, but because her fathers not her so she wont be told off. She steps in as Maids and Butlers greeted her home.

She walks upstairs and dumps everything on the floor.. apart from her Eren plushy which she puts on her bed.

"Natsu.." She sighs.

Suddenly realizing that she need to start getting ready to got get to bed so she can at lest have a couple of hours to sleep and get ready for school.

"Fuck" Lucy let out. Then became sonic as she quickly get ready.

Jumping in her bed she hugs her new toy and checks her phone. "3:14am.. I need sleep."

She closes her eyes and drifts of to dreamland.. well planning to until she saw a text message from the pink hair boy.

Natsu: _Goodnight!_

Natsu: ( _typing)_

Lucy: _Night :)_ Natsu: _Wait isn't it Good morning?_

Lucy: _Good morning then cX_

Natsu: _But your going to sleep.. so its goodnight right?_

Lucy thought of a moment of what to text back. Once she did, she continued talking to him like she forgot about sleep.

As time ticks away, the sunlight peeked though the blinds.

"Fuck. I forgot to sleep."

* * *

 **Thank you for ready.. I'm sorry for not updating ;_;.**

 **I started a new chapter on my new story and wanted to finish it so I** **couldn't finish this Chapter 5, even though I started it 1 month ago -_-'**

 **BUT! I will try harder to update!**

 **ALSO! I'm creating a One-shot on Fairy Tail playing the King Game ^Japanese version of game^..**

 **AND! Please leave a** ** _Review!_** **Tell me my mistakes on my work please!**


	9. Chapter 6: Move On

Chapter 6- Move on

After 24 hour of no sleep again, Lucy concluded that she needs help.

She could tell her dad to get her a therapist but obliviously he will ask why. Which leads Lucy nothing, but to sleep in class.

In a different class, Natsu was also the same. Having his sleep scheduled fucked up like Lucy, they both ended up in after school detention for no work done in the first period.

"I want to see Luce..." Natsu Sighs at the back of the classroom. Currently second period.

"Who?" A boy whispers back next to him.

"N-nothing" Natsu quickly replies as he turns and look at the clock. Frustrated that its only been 10 minutes, Natsu placed his head down again and dosed off.

A minute before end of lesson. Natsu show how woke up and started to pack away with the others.

He walks out and sees someone familiar, Someone he doesn't know. A spiky hair, black hair boy. Who he remembers seeing today at Fairy Tail. 'Hes in this school?' Natsu thought but decided to ignore and walk past.. well that was the plan. Natsu was curious and as he walk past, he got a look at his face once more. "He looks Stupid" Natsu said out loud. He realizes and legs for it, out to the cafeteria.

The boy looks up and see pink hair running. "S-stupid?!" He exclaims. 'Ill get you back' He thought.

"Gray." Said a voice and the boy turns around to see a familiar girl.

"Lucy.. What is it?" Gray said back. "We don't normally talk in school"

"Nothing much. Just wondering if you see a short white haired girl. Her name is Lissana." Lucy replies

"No.. sorry." He said back. Disappointed in himself that he cant fulfill his boss.

"Its fine. Then have you seen a boy with spiky pink hair? His na-" She asks before being cut off. "Yes! Yes! I have. That little dick, i'm gonna show a piece of him." Gray bursts.

"Whoa. Whoa. Chill." Lucy said putting up her hands.

"Sorry.. I- i don't really like that guy.. thats all. He went that way." He added nodding his head to the direction. "Thanks Gray." Lucy said and walks off, leaving the annoyed Gray because of a certain Pink hair boy.

Lucy keep her eyes out and suddenly ended up in the cafeteria. She spots Natsu sitting on a table with some other students that she doesn't know.

Her legs moved towards him. She didn't know why, but for certain she knows that on her way she got glares from the the other girls.

Not like she cares anyway.

"Natsu. Come with me" Lucy said to him.

Natsu immediately stands up without looking who it is, as he recognizes her voice.

"This your girlfriend Natsu?" One of the boy said on the table. Lucy blushes a little but its not noticeable.

"Yeah!" Natsu said proudly. The other girls around secretly ear dropping on the most hottest guy in school, gasps. "NoNoNo!" Lucy quickly denies, embarrassed and the jealous girls sighs in relive.

"Well.. not yet." Natsu added and the air became tense again.

The two walks off. "What is it Lucy?" Natsu asks but think he knows it anyways. "Help me find Lissana" Yup he guessed it right. "Should of guessed."

They keep walking to find her during the free period, but couldn't. Class soon started and both went back to their classroom, deciding to look on there own at the second free period. Which ended in a failure too.

Last period is near the end and both were exhausted from no sleep. Unfortunately they both had detention to attend to. Lucy walks in the room first to get it over and done with while Natsu just simply ignored it, but still stayed in school for some reason to wait for Lucy. Even though its pointless.

30 minutes went by and only couple minutes left for Lucy. Rain started falling. "Aw. My luck" Natsu said, still standing outside of the school.

He ran back inside the school to take shelter with his bag on his head. "Where is she.." Natsu sighs. He then caught a glimpse of someone.

His legs started to walk further in the school, following the girl and ended up standing in front of the library door.

The girl sits down, sighs, and pulls out a book from her bag. Natsu thought it was time to confront but wanted Lucy here too. He silently pulls out his phone and sends a text to Lucy. Who is currently walking down to the lockers.

She checks her phone and quickly walks to where Natsu was.

Lucy sees Natsu up ahead and walks passed him, straight through the doors.

"Lissana. We need to talk." Lucy suddenly said. Startling the girl by the window.

"L-Lucy?!" She yelped in surprise. Then also seeing another figure coming in through the doors, "Nastu?" She added.

"Lissana we know everything." Lucy stated to talk. "You don't ha-"

"You no nothing!" Lissana counted. Standing up, ready to leave and walking out.

Natsu puts his arms out to block her. "We told Mirajane and your brother about you." Lissanas face changes.

"What?! How do know my sister?!" She asks in shock. Shocked that these too people standing before her knows about her hidden past.

"Mira and Elfman are my friends. It was a mere coincidence that somehow my theory all linked." Lucy said. "You know that i'm Stings Sister right?" She added.

Lissana nodes. Lost for words. Mixed emotion in her. "This .. this.." Tears. Tears started falling randomly. Not shocking Lucy or Natsu.

"Its a surprise right?" Lucy said, walking up to her and comforting her. "Its hard right?" Lissana nodes.

Lucy doesn't know why she is doing this, or why she is helping someone she used to hate or at least this girl who cheated on Natsu, with her brother and who is also the long lost sister of her two best-friends.

But her mind just decided to blame on Natsu, who is standing there smiling like an idiot. It is ever since she meet with Natsu that all this has happen and that her behavior is changing.

Lucy knows why, She just doesn't want to admit it. Admitting to have fall in love with someone you meet 4 days ago, who _had_ a girlfriend that time, which was also the one she is comforting right now. Is a sign of weakness.

She sigh, the two broke the hug and Lissanas tears became less and less. Natsu decided to say something that's been on his mind a long time.

"Lissana. Where have you been living up until now?" He said and Lissana turns to his direction.

She hesitated for a second, but decided its the right choice. "At a flat that me and Sting owns" She answers and then suddenly bows to Natsu. "I'm sorry Natsu. I'm sorry for how I have treated you." She spoke and also did the same to Lucy. "And you too. I'm sorry for everything I have do to you. Please forgive me" Lissana sobs.

The two looks at each other and smiles.

"Well then I guess you should repay us, shouldn't you ehy." Lucy smirks, "How about this?" Natsu said and whispers into Lucy's ear. Lissana's face turned to a horrified one, but accepted it.

They both _giggled_ , making the white hair girls spine chill. Lucy turns her head to the girl.

"Forget the bad memories and move on. Start over and become our friend." Lucy smiled.

Lissana teared up. Good tears as she lept on to both Natsu and Lucy for a hug. Lucy smiles. She feels good. She feels accomplished at something.

"What are you students doing here at this time?" Said a voice by the door. Interrupting and surprising the three.

They apologizes and leaves the school with a smile on all their faces.

"Lissana. Wanna meet your brother and sister tomorrow?" Lucy said as they all walk.

"Yeah. That would be nice, thanks." She answers. "Oh I'm going this way" She added. "I'll see you at school tomorrow"

The two nodes and wave. Lissana walks off to her direction but suddenly turns around. "Also! I will support your love for each other!" She shouted.

"Thanks!" Natsu shouted back while Lucy blushes and walks away from them fast.

"My heart is beating fast.. I must be tried." Lucy said to herself.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update :^:**

 **Leave a review and Thanks for reading! 3**


	10. Chapter 7: Fiancé

**I'M SORRY! I haven't posted in more than a month, I know! As a human who is naturally lazy, keeping up a scheduled is hard ;-;. Plus Studying for the exam at the end of last month up until 2 weeks ago, is hard already so I didn't have time to update _ Sorry Sorry! But Now I have 6 weeks off so hopefully I will update for often!... Hopefully..**

* * *

Chapter 7- Fiancé

Its been a week since the day Lucy confronted Lissana at school. The two made up and even became friends.

Lissana would tell her minions to stop bothering Lucy, but its not like Lucy cares anyway.

She even reunited Mirajane and Elfman after all these years in Fairy Tail, which Lissana thought it was weird and probably reuniting in a graveyard would be more explainable than a pub.

She keeps asking questions to Lucy like, _So How Did you know my brother and sister?_ or _Are you dating Natsu?_ , which in return Lucy blushes every time shes been asked that.

"Wait. SO YOU GUYS ARE DATING!" Lissana yelled to Lucy."No! For the last time no!" Lucy counted and sighs, regretting telling her the incident of which when she encounter Natsu 3am at the convenience store. Well missing out 'cosplay' part.

"I'm confused" Lissana replied. Lucy looks up at her and opens her mouth to talk, before Mr Igneel comes back in for 5 period.

Lucy turns back around on her desk and opens her book to start reading.

"..So am I.." Lucy whispers what she was about to say to Lissana. Thinking what is the relationship between her and Natsu.

Are they friends or more than friends?

Period 6, the final period, suddenly overtakes 5. And soon the school ends and students began to leave.

Students exchange goodbyes, including Lucy and Lissana and walks out of the classroom.

Lucy walks out, with the pace of an old man, so she could be last and her driver can pick her up without being seen by the other students.

She waits outside the school doors, patiently while checking phone.

She then looks up, to see the boy she was just about to text, standing by the school gates.

The boy sees her and runs back towards the school. "Luce! Lets walk home together!" Natsu shouted. "I just sent you a text about it too!" He added and laughed, while her phone just vibrated in her hands.

Lucy opens her phone and see Natsu message. She smiles.. in her mind as the stubborn girl doesn't want to show any emotions.

"Sur-" As Lucy was about to say but was interrupted by her driver pulling up to the school ground. "Maybe next time?" Lucy replies. Natsu looks over to see the driver, understanding whats going on.

"Sure. See a tomorrow then Luce!" Natsu waves and leaves before her.

Lucy gets in the car, who her driver opens the door.

"I wanted to say sure.." Lucy mumbles at the back seat. Then blushes. 'Idiot. Idiot what are you saying!' She thought.

"What are you saying?" A voice suddenly said next to her, causing Lucy to jump a bit.

"S-Sting?! Why are you here?" Lucy asked, and Sting says nothing back.

"I feel like this has happens before." Lucy said and gets her lip gloss out of her bag.

"You've changed lately Sis" Sting said and looks at her. While Lucy puckers her lip gloss covered lips.

"What do you mean?" Lucy questions.

"Well.. the aura around you is more happy and bright compare to couple of weeks ago. " Sting replies. "Happy and bright?"

"Yup. Its much more better, trust me" He said as Lucy thought if its the doing of Natsu in her life.

"He wanted to walk home with you right?" Sting suddenly said. "I saw you two talking when the car pulled up"

"Yeah.." Lucy replied.

"Do you want to?"

"..Yeah.."

Sting turns his head back straight. "Remember your a Heartfilia. Don't fall in love with him easily." Sting assured.

"Yeah.." Lucy said again but this time with sadness in her tone.

Lucy looks at him and then suddenly gets her mind cleared. "Wait why are you here again?"

"Ah. I needed to go to the company building so I thought of catching this ride with you" Sting smiles, which Lucy knows he has another intention.

"Oh really?" Lucy said, not really expecting an answer.

Sting didn't reply, making Lucy's theory correct.

"Ah stop the car" He said to the driver.

The driver pulls over to the big building whilst Sting un-buckles his belt. Sting gets out and gives Lucy a smile before he leaves.

'I can't be found out' Lucy thought with invisible sweat running down her face.

The car moves and eventually arrives at the mansion.

Lucy walks in and goes straight to her room.

She opens her phone to see no messages and drops it on her bed.

Knock. Knock. The door suddenly made the noise.

"Yes. Come in." Lucy said.

The door opens entering the pink hair maid, Virgo.

"Princess. Master request you to wear this and see him." She said, grabbing the baby pink fabric of the other maid standing by the door.

"Father?" She walks up to her and inspects the fabric. Which turns out to be a dress.

"Why am I too be dressed?" Lucy asked.

"You have a guest, Princess." Virgo replies, monotone.

"Oh." She could only let out as 2 more maids come in and help her get dressed.

Lucy walks to her fathers room and knocks on the door.

"Come in." A deep voice came through the door.

Lucy opens the grand doorway to see his father and a unknown man.

"Sit down Lucy." Jude commanded and Lucy nodes and sits down, waiting for him to tell her who the man opposite her is.

"Lucy this man is Mr Cheney. Hes going to be your fiancé" Jude said with a serious face. Lucy heart then stops as soon as she hears the word fiancé.

"You can call me Rogue." The blacked hair man said while extending his hand. Which she hesitantly shakes it and nodes.

Lucy turns to Jude. "I appreciate father but you promise to give me time before I turn 17."

"Yes Lucy that's true but you only have three weeks. I'm just preparing for your future." Jude said. "You still have three weeks and this man Rogue is kind enough to give you a chance to find another man. But he is your husband if you can't find one."

Lucy feels a little disgusted at his father. Knowing that he wants her to marry for his business and not for her future.

"I will treat you well." Rouge said. "I can protect you" He added which made Lucy laugh inside as she is more than capable of protecting her self.

"Thank you but I believe in only marrying someone if I love them" Lucy chucked slightly.

"Lucy. Hes not lying. He will protect you." Jude suddenly coughed. "There's a rumor spreading. A violent gang named Fairy Tail is after the Heartfilia and they are mainly after you" He added.

Lucy chocked on the tea. The maid quickly cleaned her with a handkerchief.

Jude looks concerned a little.

"Are you okay?" Rouge asked, helping her too.

"I-i'm fine. Thank you" Lucy replies. 'What the fuck. What kind of rumor is that?' She thought.

"It is surprising but its true" Jude said. "Rouge is actually from Sabertooth. The rival gang of Fairy Tail."

"Sabertooth? A gang? Isn't that dangerous." Lucy said. Acting little scared to her father.

"Rouge and Sting have been friends and doing business for quite a while. Hes in my opinion very trustworthy so you should believe him." Jude said.

Rouge nodes in agreement and looks a Lucy. "Don't worry. I'm not that dangerous" He laughs. "Not as dangerous as the Fairy tail anyway. Especially their boss."

"Their boss?" Lucy asks. Secretly dying inside. 'Is this guy stupid. Does he not know I'm the Boss?!' She thought.

"They say that shes a female. A very vicious and manipulative woman, but she doesn't appear much in fights." Rouge says. Lucy slowly nodes. 'hmm... Is that what they think of me huh?'

"Anyways. Hes here for you to marry if in 3 weeks if you don't have a man for my approval." Jude confirmed. "OK. dismissed"

Lucy stands up and does a small bow to Rouge before leaving to her room.

She told the maid that was about to help her get out of her dress to leave the room.

Lucy walks over to her bed and face plants on the cloud like sheets.

Sighs and grabs the phone on her bed.

The screen lights up and shows 2 messages and 1 miss call.

The miss call is from Levy and the first message is from her too.

Lucy opens it.

Levy: _Come to Fairy Tail tonight. Somethings come up._

"Another gang?" She questions and opens the next text, who is from the pink hair boy.

Natsu: _Wanna go out tonight? :)_

She smiles a bit and replies without even thinking.

Lucy: _Sure._

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **Please review and tell me if there is any mistakes or what I could do to improve ^_^**

 **I tried to to one tense but I don't think I did that well, bare with me!**


	11. Chapter 8- Swimming under stars

Chapter 8- Swimming under stars.

The night is dark with not a loud crowd in sight.

Natsu and Lucy somehow ended up held hands, but neither cared as they decided over text to take a stroll though the stars.

Although its embarrassing, Lucy admit shes really happy and feels like nothing can compare to this.

"Um.. S-so Where do you want to go?", Natsu sweats. 'Why is he so nervous? .. wait is he embarrassed?' Lucy thought, looking at his blush.

"Anywhere" She smiles as Natsu immediately thought of something, somewhere to go.

He didn't say nothing and dragged her to the park by the river.

"W-why are we here?"

"You will see." He replies and continues to walk.

They ended up surrounded by nature and trees, until they both were completely submerged into the woods.

'How did we end up here?' Lucy thought as she took in the surroundings.

She wasn't paying any attention, as her thought were lock on to the intertwine hands. Completely focused, using her strong psychical ability into not sweating and embarrassing her self.

The woods were dark and compact. Something Lucy is afraid and naturally would drop down on the floor, shaking, no matter how strong she is. But her heart hasn't fallen out of her chest yet, since Natsu is besides her.

Illusion of trees starts to play tricks on Lucy's eyes, the area is becoming more claustrophobic despite the surrounding is trees and oxygen is producing everywhere.

"Are we there yet?" Lucy said to Natsu, shaking. He looks at her with wide eyes.

"Are you cold?" Natsu in a way counted.

"No, I'm fine" Lucy replies. There's no way she could tell him that's she quivering because she afraid; Afraid of the unilluminated woods. It would be shameful to herself.

Lucy continues to dart her eyes forward when, all of a sudden, crystallizing light appears.

The light contrasts against the black surrounding, silhouetting the trees.

"Were here" Natsu smiles.

Lucy couldn't believe it. She could not believe what she is looking at right now.

Its obvious what it is but she never thought she will see one in her life time. Heck, she didn't even know this even excited in this country.

The air smells crisp and fresh. Water splashing against the rocks, that's surrounding the large-is pond. But the main thing in front of her, is the waterfall. The beautiful waterfall that the fairy lights on the tree is reflecting on to the ripples.

Natsu turns and looks at Lucy. Her reaction cant help but cause him to smile proudly, as her brown eye glistening, taking in the surrounding.

"So..What do you think?" Natsu grins.

Lucy turns to him. "I-Is this a desktop wallpaper?" Her eye widens like a child. Natsu couldn't help but laugh.

"Your so cute!" Natsu chuckled and tackles Lucy with a hug.

Lucy jumps in surprise, confused in what to do, so she wraps her arms around him too. No regrets in her mind.

After a couple of seconds they broke off and both, at the same time, smiles.

"Wow.." Lucy whispers. Sill taking in the surrounding as the place looks like a magical, enchanted art work.

"H-how did you even know this place?" Lucy asks.

"I just created this place with my dragon slaying magic" He replies.

Lucy looks at him like hes mental and laughs.

"Your so weird!" Lucy giggles

"Says you!" Natsu laughs.

He then takes his shirt off, exposing his toned abs.

Lucy eye widens at his body, face flushed with red.

"W-Wwhat are you doing!?" Lucy shouted, turning around and covering her eyes with her hand.

"Taking a swim" He casually said with no hesitation. Taking his shoes off too.

"Are you crazy? It freezing in there! Your gonna catch a cold!" Lucy pointed at the water and looks at him like a mad man. Then suddenly realizing hes down to his boxers, her heart beats like its playing dubstep.

"Then when I catch a cold will you take care of me Luce?" Natsu smiles and jumps straight into the pound under the night sky.

Lucy couldn't believe it. Not because of the waterfall and the beautiful scenery but because she just took in to consideration that she fell in love with such idiot.

"Your such an idiot" Lucy shouts while Natsu laughs.

"Lucy come in! Its not cold!" Natsu yells.

"Oh Ok! Thanks for the offer" Lucy said sarcastically and rolls her eyes. "Of course not!" She yells back.

"Why not?"Natsu ask back, as he could not think any reason not to jump in the pound at 10:49 at night.

"Hm.. let me think. Um.. one its cold! Two, I'm not jumping in like this!" Lucy answers.

"Then take your top off!" Natsu smiles.

"What!? No you pervert!" Lucy yells. He looked at her confused but then suddenly blush at what he just said.

Subsequently he then thought of something that will make Lucy go in. "Ah! You must be scared!" Natsu smirked, which suddenly made Lucy vexed.

"What?! No I'm not!" Lucy yelled back.

"Well you must be! Chicken!" Natsu shouts.

"Um.. no I'm not!" Lucy said in frustration "Then jump in then!" Natsu smirked.

"Fine I will!" Lucy said. Irradiated as she takes her shoes and socks off.

Then she removed her cardigan and jumps in, splashing the water against Natsu.

"Huh? Is not that cold.." Lucy said surprised and looks at Natsu, who's face is in shades of red.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy said in confusion. "Whats wrong?" She added.

"Y-your shirt" Natsu replied. Pointing at her chest.

Lucy looks down and jump as she thought she was naked for a seconded but it was just a see through shirt.

Her face flushed as she screamed, covering her breast.

She dips her body further in the water and turns away from him. "T-the water is surprisingly warm.." Lucy said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah... and you were so fixed on saying its cold" Natsu teased. "S-shut up! Its only natural to think that" Lucy counted and turns around, whipping water into Natsu's face. She couldn't help but laugh at his astonish face.

But karma wasn't at her side as soon as water covered her face. This time Natsu laughs at his payback.

Both pair of eyes met as the couple can some how communicate through their minds, when both realizes whats about to happen.

Water fight.

After the splashing went to the side of the pound, lying against the rocked. Exhausted.

"hu..your .. prett..y strong.." Lucy huffed.

"Same.. to .. you.." Natsu said too.

The two then got out the pound. Lucy shivers at the sudden breeze against her skin.

"Its freazing.." Lucy said putting on her shoes and cardigen.

"Its pretty warm to me.." Natsu said squeezing his hair dry.

"You must be a fire demon or something.." Lucy concludes.

"I prefer Dragon" Natsu grins. He walks up to her and puts his jacket around her shaking body.

"Here. Wear this" Natsu smile causing Lucy heart to thump.

"T-thanks.." Lucy whisper, but Natsu still heard.

"We should go. If we start walking it will warm you up" He said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Lucy agrees and the two retrace their steps, back to the park, through the forest.

Lucy phone vibrates once they reached the park. She opens it.

Sting: _Lissana and I are coming over tomorrow to the mansion as requested by father. I understand your fiance situation, so if you don't want to marry Rouge you should bring Natsu to dinner tomorrow for father to see him._

Lucy heart stops. She doesn't know what to do and doesn't know what to say.

Natsu looks at her and notice her face paled once she looked at the message, he took the phone out of her hand and read the message with supprised Lucy at the background.

"H-hey! Give it back!" Lucy panicked. "Fiance?" Natsu said. Shocked, while Lucy just wants to kill herself. "Um.." She said which she sighs and ended up telling him whats going on by the bench at the park.

"Oh.. So that's whats going on.." Natsu asks. Not surprised at this point considering that the girl he likes is full of surprises.

"Yeah.." Lucy said, facing way from him not wanting to know his reaction. 'Will he hate me now he knows I have a fiance?' Lucy panicked.

"Hm.. Ok Ill just come to your house tomorrow right?" Natsu asked in a sudden exited tone.

"W-what?"

"I'm come by tomorrow after school" Natsu smiles.

"Aren't you surprised or phased that I have a fiance?" Lucy ask with Natsu shock his head in return. "Nope. Your weird so its natural for you to have weird things happening around you"

"Is that an insult?" Lucy asked.

Natsu laughed, shrugged and stood up. He offers his hands for Lucy to stand up which Lucy accepted it.

"Come on. We should get home. We have school and we have me meeting your dad tomorrow" Natsu confirmed. "Yeah.. " Lucy sighs and walks beside him.

The two walks home and before splitting to their separate ways Lucy decided to just say it. This question that's been lingering in Lucy's mind for sometime.

"Natsu wait." She said and he stops.

She looks at him and looks away, confusing him. 'Come on Lucy Just say it! Your not scared just say it!'

"U-um.. C-can you m-my b-boyfrie-end?" Lucy quietly said. Embarrassed.

Natsu looks at her cute face and smiles. He gently places his hand on her face and kisses her head. "You were my Girlfriend since the day we meet." Natsu sweetly said.

* * *

 **Thank You for reading! Please review 3 Tell me how to improve my work ^_^**

 **This chapter is mainly focused on Nalu :3 The next one might also be too but sooner or later I will have to start some drama in Lucy's life :P**


End file.
